Many industries are moving towards a status-quo in relation to energy savings, both for environmental safeguards as well as for financial betterment. Saving energy is not only a corporate social responsibility for enterprises, but also a business need. Corporations have become all the more sensitive towards energy savings both for Data Centers as well as the overall building spaces. This is one aspect where enterprises can be become more energy efficient on the business front as energy costs account for a non-negligible percentage of the company's spending. Most big enterprises have large data-centers/computational capabilities across the globe where energy-saving opportunities are not realized.